The Day and the Night
by HPfan1952
Summary: Just another little one shot taking place sometime in the future.


**Author's Note: Now that is how you do a finale. I am still squealing on the inside :) Season five can't get here soon enough. Darn summer. Only good thing you bring is my birthday. Oh and warmer weather:) **

**Now about this story. It is M rating so ye have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, needless to say.**

* * *

_He felt himself turn weak in the knees, the only thing keeping him standing was the fact her eyes remained glued to his as she walked down the aisle, evening light in her hair, the train of her gown skirting the along the thin carpet covering the sand._

* * *

Her breath caught in her throat moments before he had her pressed against the inside of the door frame, his hungry lips devouring her neck, his hungry hands tracing and gripping her body. She felt his fingers slide down the silk fabric of her dress, contouring around her frame to rest at her hips, squeezing. Her body moved of its own accord, allowing the most sensitive parts of her too briefly feel just how much he wanted her. His mouth moved from the skin of her neck to her lips, a demanding tongue fighting with hers in sheer ecstasy. She trailed her hands down his chest, the feel of his warm flesh burning her palms until she reached the edge of his pants. Kate worked at the belt and zipper eventually relieving him of the outer garment. He pushed closer, slipping into the v of her legs and pulling her flush with the pressure of him.

She smiled at the feeling, shimmying against him to tease her own senses along with his, earning a desired filled whisper of her name from his lips. His hands slipped back up her sides and to her back finding the zipper of her dress. She felt the silk slip away inch by inch, her breaths coming in short pants as his hands reached the end, the tips of his fingers brushing the small of her back raising goose bumps on her exposed skin. The dress pooled at her feet as he skimmed his hands along the edge of her underwear and up to her breasts. He rocked against her as he lavished his attention upon them. He returned his heated kiss back to her neck, the triple assault devouring any remnants of her control, her eyes closing to increase her pleasures through touch alone.

His hand slipped to the crux between her legs. She felt him gently ease down the lacy material. He cupped her; an impish smile burning against her neck as the feel of her need for him coated his fingers. He began to massage her making her already swollen depths ache with desire. He parted her, dipped a finger into her sensitive warmth and played. She moaned and he dipped in a second to join with the first. He increased his frenzy and increased and increased his touch a fire into her veins. "Rick," his name left her lips in a broken whisper followed by a desperate cry for release. He kissed her deeply as he leaned her back, the feeling of soft sheets instead of a hard wall lost as she felt the full length of him press against her; enter her into her tightening world. She arched into him as two began to move as one.

* * *

_She felt perfect in his arms as he moved her around the dance floor, both too lost in each other to notice the music or the guests or the twinkling of lights on the waves of the sea._

* * *

She breathed in deep, her heart pounding away in her chest as the world felt a blur around her. She felt him rest his head over her chest, his own gasps for air cooling the sheen of sweat on her skin. Her hand slipped its way into his hair, her nails gently massaging his scalp.

"I don't ever," he started, trying to gain a second wind. "I don't ever want to spend another night away from you again." He raised his head to stare down at her. "Why did you ever agree to that old tradition?" Castle asked, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "It was torture."

She shifted her hand to the nape of his neck and lifted up to lightly touch her lips to his. "One, it's supposed to be bad luck to see me before," she answered, a smile playing across her features. "And, two," she leaned up and kissed him again, pushing her tongue past his lips into his mouth, in a slow and delicate dance. His hand wove into her hair, deepening the already strong bond. She flipped them, her body following his as he eased himself up against the head board. "And, two," she reiterated, her words soft and low. "I knew it would make you very… She kissed the side of his mouth. "Very…She kissed his cheek. "Hungry for me." She attacked his neck, slowly earning the low sounds of a man succumbing to seduction in her ear.

His hands moved and skated along her spine, sending little pin pricks of desire running through her. She continued to kiss her way around his chest, lingering in spots long enough to drive him to moans, pleading her name. Thrill surge though her as all of him responded, the length growing against her inner thigh, just brushing her places of pleasure. She grinned against his skin and ran a hand down his chest, the tightening of his muscles only adding to the fun of her game. Her hand rested on him, gently skimmed along him, around him, to the edge of him. He slipped his hands to her hips, squeezing, silently begging her to end the decadent torture. She returned to his lips, feverishly manipulating them with her own, as she quietly dipped into herself to coat her palm. She found him again, allowing the need that covered her to cover him. He retaliated, wolfishly moving his mouth to her breasts, smiling impishly as he suckled and licked and nipped her into frenzy until, she felt flooded below, throbbing for him to be in her.

She straddled him, feeling him just pierce her. She leaned back and rocked against him, joining them together a second time. He brought her lips back to his, keeping his hand locked in her hair as she began to move over him, each pass increasing the tightness in her. She gasped as she felt him start to move with her, ensuring each moment building was spent building as one. She felt his smile against her lips as he continued to claim them, speaking his love without words.

* * *

_Castle shook the hand of the last guest as they crossed the threshold of his Hampton home and into the night air, leaving just him and his wife in the folds of the large property. He closed the door and turned to her, the tantalizing smile on her lips calling to him. She lifted her skirts from the wood floor and rushed to the stairs, with him hot on her heels._

* * *

Kate shivered as a cool ocean breeze flooded in through window, prompting him to pull her closer to his chest and reach for the edge of the covers, which had fallen to the end of the bed. He tucked the blanket around her and shifted so her head could fit more comfortably in the space between his neck and shoulder. She curled tighter in his lap and gently smiled as he found her hand beneath the sheets and lifted it to his lips, tenderly kissing the ring on her finger. He met her eyes, the light burning in his gaze warming her heart better than any blanket ever could. He pushed aside a lock of her hair to kiss her temple, allowing her a momentary glimpse of the matching gold band on his hand.

"I love you, Mrs. Castle," he whispered, resting his hand on her arm.

"I love you, too, Mr. Castle."

She kissed his neck and closed her eyes, the feel of his pulse lulling her to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Just want to say thank you to all my amazing readers for the favorites and reviews. I also want to thank my beta Jasminebelle7 for her continued help with my stories:) **


End file.
